


Becoming Me

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AUish, Asshole!Scott, Derek and Stiles are Mates, I love Scott, I reserve the right to edit these tags, Knotting, M/M, Possessive!Derek, Unbeta'd, were!stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've had enough of this crap. Seriously, my so-called best friend has basically ditched me forever for his girlfriend. Which is great and all, but this guy wants to have fun sometimes too. Derek's taking pity on me, or something stupid like that, because he's got this weird look in his eyes that I can't explain and don't want to try and investigate any further. Dad winds up severely hurt by a, what was that? Sphinx? Yeahhhh. Right. Anyway, focus time- RIGHT! I have a panic attack (oh yay!) and then I ask Derek for the bite. Who really does try to tell me something important, but because I'm SUCH a know-it-all, I just didn't stop talking until he finally bit me, and what's better? Derek's become completely possessive over me and I don't really get a choice in the matter. Not that I mind having the hottest guy in Beacon Hills treating me like gold- but still. A little breathing room can be nice. </p><p>This is just one of those times when I SHOULD have stopped running my mouth and listened. But I was impatient and stupid. But here's the real question, given the choice would I do it again? </p><p>Hell yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't written a fanfiction in a long time. I also haven't EVER written anything on this site- or on Teen Wolf for that matter. I haven't finished the show, but I'm just craving to write some Sterek goodness for once. I feel like I should contribute a little, you know? Even if it probably won't turn out too great. 
> 
> So I'm totally open to constructive criticism, I ignore trolls and flamers - so just don't bother. I've dealt with many of your kind and have no problem just going on with my day. 
> 
> I haven't seen many stories with Were!Stiles, well, not enough in my personal tastes. So. I'm writing one. Yes, I'm actually writing a fic which will tailor to all my quirky kinks. Shocker right? Okay. I'm done. Though I'm kinda curious how many people actually read this. 
> 
> Well, here's an important note for ya: This first chapter will start out slow. Because simply putting it, I'm kinda starting off at an...interesting point. Don't ask why. That's just sorta how it started. I know, I know...I'm really bad at ACTUALLY writing an outline.

I knew exactly how Scott felt about his friends being turned into Werewolves. I knew that he thought of me as pack, whether he himself realized it or not, just not the same way he saw Allison as pack. Not as equals, but as if I’m his inferior, and lets face it: I’m not playing the Robin to his Batman.

I mean, how long had it been? Since Scott and I had actually done something that best friends do? Hell, I’ve spent more time with the other betas and Derek than I’d spent with Scott recently. Oh and by recently? I mean for the last four months at least. Erica, Boyd, Isaac, they’ve all been turned. I’ve been so against being turned, and though there was a vague respect for Scotty...it was mainly to keep my dad safe. I thought the less involved I was in that aspect -- the saver my dad would be.

That was my mistake.

But when this thing hurt dad, whatever it was, I knew that it would only be a matter of time before I got the bite. Because I can’t lose my dad. Not now - not to anything besides him dying of old age. I couldn’t handle it. I can’t even handle the thought of it. When that creature tore into my Father’s chest, I was certain that he was long gone, I’d lost it. I hadn’t had a panic attack since my mother’s death. But that day I did.

 

* * *

 

 

It was the average meeting between Scott and Company (because that was all Allison and I really were to Scott anymore.) and Derek and his Betas. Scott was getting all fired up over something or another, I didn’t bother to keep track of what issue Scott had with Derek anymore. He had too many, and there was no point on trying to figure out which one was bothering him, because inevitably, it was probably all of them.

Honestly, what am I doing here? I’m pretty useless. But Scott only ever listens to Allison anymore. I’m an after thought. A very delayed after though. Don’t get me wrong, Allison was great, she was sweet, endearing and had a backbone. She was the perfect girlfriend for a werewolf, whether she was one herself or not didn’t matter. But I couldn’t help but feel that at some point, she’d taken away the only real friend I’d ever had. Very few people actually knew me, actually tried to get to know me. They always avoided me. Not only was I hyperactive (and that’s apparently contagious) but I’m also the Sheriff’s son. It was only normal that people avoided me. I just got really good at hiding my real emotions. I don’t know when, but I did.

Scott had been different from others though, and no, I’ve never had a crush on the guy. He’s always been my brother. But he drew me out of my shell, he helped me through the death of my mom, and he was there for me in most every other situation. He could have been a lot popular a lot sooner if not for me. But Scott was just the kind of guy that draws everyone together. Or he used to be. Nowadays, he’s focused on one girl, and his world revolves only around her. He doesn’t know me anymore, he doesn’t see how I’m feeling, he doesn’t even see when I’m hiding something. Derek see’s though. The only one I can’t hide from anymore is Derek  
.  
Scott’s easy to deceive. Too easy.

You’d think that Scott would be able to tell a lie any time of the day with his senses right? Wrong. He’s too absorbed in Allison to actually notice anything but her. It hurts more than I’d like to admit. I also feel guilty, because on top of it all, Derek has been nicer to me. Not by much, it’s only a marginal difference, but it’s there, along with the pity in his eyes, which really pisses me off. Though, it isn’t really pity, I’m actually not sure what it is. I’m calling it pity because I’m too cowardice to investigate.

Derek does small things, he gives me three warnings now before he does something that will cause me the pain I usually don’t deserve (though I sometimes do). He has even chosen to ignore my rambling from time to time. He’s let me get away with saying shit before I realized what I said (though that’s no different from any other day) and did I mention the pity in the eyes thing? Which really pisses me off? Well. Let’s just emphasize that a little more. It can’t hurt. Fact was, I was feeling guilty because here he was, being nice in that weird ‘Derek Hale’ way of his and I’ve accused him of murder. Twice. When he was innocent. Both times. Though one couldn’t help but admit that he wasn’t COMPLETELY innocent, though thoughts like those made me feel even more guilty. This whole cycle is going to drive me bonkers!!

I hadn’t been paying Scott and Derek, or anyone else for that matter, all that much attention. Not because I didn’t want to, mind you, (okay, I REALLY don’t want to) but because every now and again it looked like something was flying around Beacon Hills. Like a vulture looking for a carcass to devour.

Yeah, I just so happened to have found myself laying down on the grass, with a perfect view of the nighttime sky, while I let Scott and Derek duke it out. Hey! It’s not like I’m the only one! Erica and Boyd are basically ignoring everything, snogging each other like their lives depended on it. Jackson and Lydia are on a date somewhere far from here (lucky them!) and Isaac is sort of just chilling and watching in fascination as a beta tries his damnedest to overpower the Alpha. It was probably an amusing sight. Allison? She was somewhere. Doing...Argent stuff. Or so I assume, I don’t actually know why she’s not here. But all in all, I wasn’t being a bad friend for letting Scott get pummeled, because Scott deserves it. He doesn’t even get a probably, because I’ve had enough alone time - thanks a bunch you best friend you - to think over both Scott and Derek’s points of view and Derek isn’t wrong. He doesn’t go about things in the best way all the time, but he isn’t wrong. They’re stronger together, and like when they were dealing with the Kanima, they were stronger in numbers. But Scott is insistent, he doesn’t want anyone else becoming prey for the hunters. Which is understandable, but he can’t save everyone and everything. Not alone at least.

But that train of thought is knocked to the back burner when I definitely caught a glimpse of it, whatever it was. I jumped up. “Uh...guys.”  
“Stop being so fucking full of yourself, Derek! Stop turning innocent-”  
“Guys!”  
“Stop pretending like you aren’t apart of this pack, Scott!”  
“YOU GUYS!”  
Everyone turns to look at Stiles oddly, like he’d grown three heads, is that what it would take in order to get people to pay attention to him?! Whatever, focus Stiles, focus.  
“Yes Stiles?” Derek growled, still half turned with fur and red eyes. Though he was looking at me with that look of pity again, and I want to hurt him. I’d figure out how to do that someday- without breaking my own fist. Someday.

“Just to make sure I’m not just hallucinating while waiting for you two to just get over your oh-so-manly ego’s,” that got a poorly hidden giggle from Erica and a snort from Isaac, an eyebrow twitch from Derek and Scott’s jaw dropped. Boyd just sort of smirked like he usually does. “I wanted to make sure that THAT was real. You know. That thing which kinda looks like a Sphinx but couldn’t possibly be?” I pointed out, doing that shoulder raise and shake of the head thing I do whenever I’ve gotten to the point of exasperation. Everyone turns their heads to the sky, it’s quite comical really. If only I had a video camera, but the Sphinx flew by once again and they all sort of looked at each other for a moment, looked back at the creature and then did a triple take. All except me, who’s already taken twenty takes or so. “Sooooooo....yeah. Shouldn’t we be taking care of that?” I say, which is true, we always seem to work together when it comes down to it.

In a flash, almost everyone is gone. Almost. Derek stayed behind, and once he tore his eyes away from the creature (still looking all stony faced- how does he DO that!?) he gazed at me. I was beginning to feel a bunch of rats making a nest out of my insecurities inside my head, but I digressed. “Um. What?” I asked, wow Stiles, real eloquent aren’t ya? Mentally I scoffed at myself and turned my ‘full’ attention back to Derek.

“Try and research from here for awhile, I need to know what that thing is. I’ll have a picture sent to you soon. Only come closer if you have to!” Derek ordered, and though I’m not one of his betas, I know that isn’t an order I’m allowed to ignore. I’d normally protest, but I’m so stunned by the level of concern that Derek’s tone dripped, that I didn’t fight and allowed him to just leave without another word.

Derek just stunned me speechless!  
Well...that’s not all that amazing. Derek’s one of the few who can. It’s just that Derek’s usually more violent about it.

“Alrighty then. I’ll just get some research done and meet you there later.” I say belatedly, but I do get my laptop out and start researching, I’ve grown prone to bringing my laptop everywhere, in a bulletproof case even. Then I began doing a speedy research on the Sphinx as I could. But it was all mainly the same stuff. Though I understood now why it looked different from the Egyptian Sphinx. The Egyptian Sphinx was a myth which came after the Greek Sphinx, with the body of a lion, the tail of a snake and the face and breasts of a woman. The Sphinx (also known as the Phix) was a creature of great knowledge and wrecked havoc on the people because no one could solve her riddles. Not until Oedipus at least. Heh, that’s a funny name.

Though, by the Arabs, it was known as Abū al-Hawl, the Father of Terror in English. How pleasant. But that still doesn’t explain a couple of things. Like the fact that the Sphinx is just going on a rampage through town. There should be riddles and other games of knowledge. This isn’t the Sphinx’s style. Which means there’s something else to it. Either someone else brought the Sphinx to life and failed it’s riddle. Or someone brought it back to life in order to control it and something went wrong. I’d put my money on the latter option, but hey, I could be totally wrong. I’m usually not though.

But I really needed to get up close and personal with this thing, in order to see any differences and similarities between the Sphinx I’m reading about and the one that’s out there- right now. So, I got in my car and sped like a monkey on speed drugs.

It took me no more than fifteen minutes to speed there, but that’s not important. What is important, is that when I get there, I couldn’t have come at a worse time. The creature had my dad cornered, and he’d obviously tried to shoot it - which obviously didn’t do anything but make it mad. I cursed and looked around, trying to determine the best course of action to take, and then I noticed Erica, in all her blond mass of hair and I blinked. Why is she hiding inside of a building? What the fuck are they doing!? How long have they been standing there, letting my dad be chased like a rat by a cat!? I didn’t think much more on it when a scream of agonizing pain set my ears ablaze. I turned on my heel so fast I feared that I’d given myself whiplash. But all coherent thought left me when I saw claws the size of texas (not really, but it might as well have been) piercing my father’s chest. As far away as I was, I could see and hear the skin tear. The blood began seeping out and I was certain that was a fatal blow. That had to be. Because there’s no way in hell that something tore that deep inside of a human’s chest and that human lived.  
I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out, so instead I jumped from my jeep and ran. But then I felt two muscular arms wrapping around my waist and hoisting me back in the jeep. Boyd, I later realized. Derek, I could see him giving orders and I don’t remember anything past that.

My breath was coming in short gasps, it was getting hard to breathe, and soon I passed out. How cliche. Apparently I was admitted for possible brain damage (It was just a panic attack!) at the hospital, I later learned that Derek Hale had brought me in. What was it with that guy recently? Why was he so keen on making sure I was okay?

Though when the nurse came in and declared to me that my father was stable, though he wouldn’t be able to leave the hospital very soon I was almost shocked into a coma. How had my father survived that? Because honestly, that hit should have killed most humans and probably even a few werewolves. Probably most betas and maybe some alphas? Who knew. I wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth too soon. It had been hell trying to get myself discharged from the hospital, but I managed it. No thanks to Derek Hale or any of my so-called friends. Who thought I belonged in the hospital for a little longer.

 

* * *

 

 

But that brings us back to present.  
Sheesh, that was long and boring.  
Oh well, now that the whole stories been relayed, I will now bring us to the current-present. Which brings us to the Hale House. Without Scott’s knowledge, dad’s in the hospital and - very slowly - healing, and I’m done being so pathetic. So weak. Yeah, it’s only been three days since the hospital discharged me and that was only after a week and a half of them torturing me to make sure he didn’t really have any head and/or brain damage!

“Derek.” I called, it was only a moment before he appeared, all stony-faced, I couldn’t help but admire his calm and cool exterior in this situation -and any other for that matter. Maybe I could get Derek to teach me how to be so mysterious and awesome? “Derek, I need to be like Scott. Like you.” I say, emphasizing the ‘you’ part of it all. I won’t try and run and not be apart of the pack. I’d be apart of the pack and Scott could deal with it. He was being an idiot. Besides, the pack saved me, not Scott. They were showing a much better line of judgement right now.

And friendship.

“You’ve been offered the bite before. Why now?”  
Ah, now we’re fishing for consent, Derek really isn’t that bad. He’s also been taken a bit off guard, probably because I had indeed been offered the bite before and ran like hell was on my heels. But that was before, and also that was Peter. I’d never join a pack with Peter as the Alpha. Ever. He’s too much a creeper. There’s not a chance in hell of that happening. Anyway.

I couldn’t help but try and think of what my first question would be if I were Derek, and I came up with: The exact same question that I’m supposed to be answering now. So I can’t really blame his apparent skepticism.

“Because I didn’t have to worry about my dad actually getting hurt then.” It was a simple answer to a complex question. But it said all that needed to be said. It even said the undertone of ‘I’m too weak to protect what’s precious to me. I need to be able to protect what’s precious to me.’ I didn’t need to protect everything- so long as I still had everything that was precious to me. Namely my Dad.

“Stiles, you realize that you can’t decide later on that you didn’t like this?”  
“I know. I realize that. Derek, I’ve thought about it for the past week I was hospitalized. Which you forced me into, thank you very much, I totally didn’t need to be hospitalized. It was just a panic attack, I’m always fine once I wake up. Not to mention the food there tastes like it was doused in artificial cherry medicine and the smell. Oh god, don’t get me started on the smell. Actually, how do werewolves handle the hospital smell? Not too well I’d imagine, I mean-”  
“Stiles.” Derek was getting exasperated.  
“Yeah. Well. You get the point.”  
“Scott won’t approve of this.”  
“Scott can stop being a whiny ass. I’m sick and tired of being the Robin to his Batman. Besides, he hasn’t been much of a friend since he became so fucking love-sick.” I scoffed, I did try to resist the bitterness in my tone, I swear I did.

Derek seemed hesitant, and it made me wonder if Scott hadn’t already talked to him. But no, that couldn’t be the case, because Scott wouldn’t see it coming from a hundred miles away. This wasn’t a normal hesitation of approval. This was something different. “Stiles, there are...”  
“I know all the things you have to say, Derek. Just bite me. I’m asking for it, I’ve given you my consent a hundred times over, and I’m about to start spouting off movie references for two reasons: One is to see how many you’ll recognize and two is just to annoy the shit out of you so that you just-”

Teeth are sinking into neck. Careful enough to make sure that it doesn’t bleed out. But deep enough that it would take. Hopefully. I better not die, I’m too young to die!

I vaguely wondered why Derek didn’t just bite me on the side or wrist, like everyone else had been bitten. But the several sensations that just hit me made it impossible to think straight, so I didn’t try.

I felt the edge of darkness and I didn’t fight it, if I died from this then fine (I still don’t want to!). I couldn’t care less right now, because if I can’t protect my father, then I’ve failed miserably at protecting what’s precious to me. My family, Scott and Allison, and my mother’s memory. That’s all that matters. Wait. Would that be two? Would Family and Mothers memory merge together? Hah, even with the possibility of death on his doorstep, he can’t stop thinking long enough to focus for two whole minutes.

“Stiles, you really should let other people speak.” Derek said, though I couldn’t define his tone. I felt lips against the bite wound and I thought that if I don’t take the bite, well, this is a pretty sweet way to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been proofread (by me). If I missed something (again) let me know! :)


	2. Pack Entrance Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up at Derek's and undergoes the Pack Entrance Ritual. It is a normal thing, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go people! Another chapter! I have to get some work done, but I need to get it done so I can write another chapter for this. Because seriously, I'm having fun and I want to see everyone's reactions.  
> Of course, reviews do motivate me to write faster though. ;) 
> 
> Also, I tried my hardest to focus and try and take everyone's advice to heart, so do know I did really try and I hope you're all satisfied with this chapter. :3 
> 
> R&R! :3

Light. I  _really_  hate light, it's just so- so  _bright_! Moving on my side to cuddle my pillow some more, a rather pitiful, but very manly, sound erupted from my throat as I felt my body fall and hit the floor. Or dirt, dirt works too, not that I ever liked the taste of dirt but- wait - why am I eating  _dirt_  at a time like this? When I should be waking up in my own comfortable, warm and did I mention comfortable bed? I suppose now is a good time to wake up and determine my surroundings so I know where I am. Maybe. I'm not really sure I want to wake up. But, I guess this be a good way to start. Yeah, the best way to start- wait no! No, no, no, no. The best way would probably be to bolt and pretend I woke up at  _home_ , in  _my_   _bed_ , at  _my house_ , in clean _non-stick clothes_. 

Which now begs the question, why are my clothes sticky to begin with? That sure wakes me up, and I automatically look down, wondering if I'd had any particularly wet dreams about someone that I didn't remember. But now, it wasn't the evidence of a night-time fantasy, instead it was the evidence that the past week wasn't just a nightmare. Well, the better analogy is probably this: He'd woken up from his dreams of peace and normality. Something I knew and expected wouldn't ever be part of my life again. Because really, what's normal about being covered in blood? Then I shake off those thoughts and look around, it took me only a moment to realize that I'd fallen off Derek Hales bed (which is more like a couch) and that's when everything rushed back. I could vaguely remember Derek saying something before I passed out, but I can't remember now.

Moving to stand, I made it up far enough to stumble back onto the couch, and I couldn't help but to sigh in content. Yes, moving hurt too much, so Derek could deal with me just crashing here for a few hours. Until I could move without feeling every prickle on my sore, nonexistent muscles. Wait! I'm a werewolf now, aren't I? So how much training would it take to get some kind of muscle built up? I was now flexing my muscles and watching them, trying to see if the change itself would give him some better muscle dynamics.   
  
"You know," I almost jumped out of my skin and through the roof when I heard Derek speak up. Come on! Why aren't the werewolf senses taking action yet? Is it- "Becoming a werewolf increases your senses, and you will be stronger and more agile from now on. But, there are plenty of werewolves who are lanky and skinny, much like you. That's their natural physique, and that's not something the transformation will change. It will just change your limits." Derek stated matter-of-factly, and he was smirking all amused like. Gah, this guy could seriously drive me  _crazy_! "So, you'll be able to do a lot more now, especially because it's you." Derek said thoughtfully, and that sentence made no sense to me until I really thought it out. I felt my eye twitch rapidly for a few seconds before I turned to glare at him, lips in a thin line. 

"You know," I'm trying to mock him, and something inside of me is twisting and turning, like there's something inside of me that wants to just fully submit to the Alpha. But I wouldn't just submit like that. I'd agree to be a part of the pack, but Stiles Stilinski is not obedient! Ever! "At first sounds, it would appear that you're complimenting and congratulating me. However, taking another look at that, it's pretty easy to tell that no- you're mocking and insulting my previously human self. But really, I'm tempted to say it's a little of both." I said, crossing my arms and trying to look as manly as I possibly could. Apparently, that looked strange, because Derek was snorting and suddenly raising a hand in order to stifle his amused chuckles.

“What? Hey! It’s not nice to laugh at someone when they’re being perfectly serious!” I snap at him, oh and there’s that little tug of conscious again. Dang, I was hoping to get rid of that irritating little thing during this whole becoming a werewolf thing. Obviously, I don't really know what I'm talking about.  
  
When Derek raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at me, I open my mouth to retort, but I just sigh over-exaggeratedly and throw my hands into the air. “Never mind! You’re just plain impossible!” I huff, and let my hands fall to my hips.

“Oh? I’m the impossible one?” Derek asks, looking incredulous. So he wants to play it that way, does he?

“Yes. You are.” I say as though it’s a well-known fact, and actually, it kind of is.

“Says the guy who’s told to stay out of dangers way, only to throw himself right into the fray without thinking.”

“Hey! I was human then!”

“You can still get hurt as a werewolf!”

“But I’ll heal!”

“And if you’re injured with Wolfsbane?”

“Then I go to you, one of the others in the pack or if a last resort is needed- I’ll go find Scott’s creepy ass boss!”

“ _Stiles_.”

Derek is glaring at me, like I’m the one doing wrong somehow. I mean, I don’t understand what the big deal is, why he can’t just let it go now that I’m a werewolf and much stronger. It’s not that I think I’m invincible. I’m not like Jackson. I know I’m not invincible. But I got this power so I could protect that which is my most precious (though I can’t save Star Wars from its inevitable demise through Disney!), and I can’t do that if I’m sitting around being protected by every single, possible, _splinter_! I’m also not afraid to get help when I need it. Hey, that whole analogy of ‘I’m not Jackson!’ pretty much sums everything up, huh?

But then I focus back on Derek, who’s looking at me with a face that’s somewhere in between concerned, frustrated and like he wants to tear my throat out with his teeth. “Sooo, Derek, how’re ya doing? You feeling…non-homicidal perhaps?” Of course I have to open my mouth. Derek’s on me in minutes and I feel his mouth at my neck, and I feel my whole body go limp. 

Shit, it must be the Alpha and Beta dynamics. Baring his neck to the Alpha should please the Alpha, and that’s exactly what Stiles wants to do right now. Holy shit. How has Scott ignored this pull for so freaking long?! It feels like I’m being put right where I belong. I can feel something pulse through my veins, and when I realize that it’s power, I feel like the airs being sucked out of my lungs. Those werewolf senses have shitty timing. I’m feeling all these different presences, they’re all pretty vague, but I can feel them. Not to mention that I’m now hearing everything, including that ant crawling along the floor. My eyes are focusing and un-focusing, probably undecided between gold and boring brown. Fuck, everything was flying out of control, I could feel my claws growing as everything started becoming too much.

Then I was being anchored by large, unfairly muscular arms, whose hands were gripping my sides. A nose was nuzzling just above the bite mark, and then there was a tongue licking it. I could feel Derek’s saliva as it was slathered across the bite, which was oddly unhealed. But I’m not of any state of mind to question it. The wolf inside me wants something, it’s howling inside my head so loud, but I don’t understand what it wants. Just that it has something to do with Derek.

I feel teeth nibbling at the mark, making it darker, easier to notice, and just more pronounced.

“Mine.”

The words were spoken softly, well, growled softly. Human ears would have struggled to hear, but my newly develop senses easily caught on. “I’m your pack, yeah?” I say, trying to understand the full meaning behind that single word.

Derek’s entire body freezes, and there’s all sorts of hesitation in the air. Huh, so you can _actually_ smell hesitation? I vaguely wondered what other emotions smelled like, but I let it go. 

Because Derek’s the Alpha and I’m making him uncomfortable. That’s bad. Don’t make the Alpha unco- When the hell was I so fucking concerned with this shit!? I wasn’t going to just roll over and give Derek whatever the hell he wants, so I open my mouth to make up some retort and then its lips on lips contact.

Okay. This is weird. This is really weird. I missed some sort of memo, the memo that said Derek Hale might possibly have a thing for a certain, teenaged, Stilinski. Wait, could this be some sort of acceptance ritual into the pack? But then wouldn’t everyone have to do that? But ohhhh….the thought of kissing Scott is such a turn off. They’re best friends, not…ewwww. No. Then there’s the thought of kissing Jackson, and really I've never cared about same-genders in love, I've only recently gotten over my third grade crush (on Lydia Martin of course) and I would admit that Jackson is hot. But if Jackson’s hot, Derek is smoking hot in such a way that he’d dose Jackson’s flame in a heartbeat. But that doesn’t change the fact that even the thought of kissing Jackson was a turn off too. He’s just a jackass.

That came out wrong. Jackson, ass, JackAss. Alright, I'm stopping right there.

But that brings me back to this, why is one of the hottest creatures on the _planet_ kissing me and, oh, when did a tongue get there? Why is there a tongue there? My knees are basically jelly now, and the only thing holding me partially upright is Derek. Derek pulls away, looks me in the eye with such an intense gaze that my wolf self wants to avert my eyes. But my human self has put his foot down, and so I’m having a stare off with my Alpha.

“Meet me in two hours, we need to teach you some kind of control before I can let you go back to school.” Derek stated simply, moving completely away and trusting me to hold myself up. Jerk. Wait…”School? Oh shit! I had a chemistry test today!” Oh and Scott will know somethings up when I'm not at school. Ugh. I don't want to do deal with Scott anytime soon!

I groaned at my misfortune, Mr. Harris didn’t really like me, especially not after my dad interrogated him about the bitch. Kate Argent that is. So he’s made it his mandatory duty to torture Stiles every single chance he could get. I’m so screwed.

“Would you rather go on a rampage and hurt someone, or would you like to be in control of yourself?”

“Derek, how long have you known me?”

Derek sighs, rubbing his temple and shaking his head. “You will learn control over your body, and one of these days, we’ll teach you how to control that god forsaken tongue.” Derek snapped. Though, he didn’t have any bite behind his voice.

No. It was more fondness, but why fondness? Wouldn't that mean that actually, Derek doesn't mind my rambling? Is that possible?

I sat and contemplated this question, for much longer than I thought, because when I looked up Derek was gone. Then it hit me, “Oh shit! Derek! Where are we supposed to meet!?” I cried out, but silence was my answer. That shit face…I pulled out my phone and texted him the question, using an excessive amount of exclamation and question marks, before sending. I was not satisfied with the answering text, but I knew that I wouldn’t get any better an answer no matter what I said or asked. That asshole…

_ “Use your senses to find me. In two hours.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, agirlwithclaws has gotten me started on Tumblr, so I shall post the link right here. :)  
> Feel free to contact me there! ^^
> 
> http://i-kurokaze.tumblr.com/
> 
> Edit: So I've proofread this chapter too. If anyone sees anything let me know.


	3. Friend or Foe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles first day back to school.  
> Reactions are high and low.  
> Lydia plans a party.  
> Everyone knows more than Stiles does.  
> Lydia and Erica are oddly friendly with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sorry it's been awhile, like I said, my posts will be a little slower than they started out. But I had a lot of fun with this chapter.  
> Seriously, I had a LOT of fun with this chapter. 
> 
> Warnings are few:  
> -Asshole!Scott makes an appearance. 
> 
> That's all I can think of.
> 
> Derek and Stiles make out.  
> Derek has a thing for marking. 
> 
> Oh, and judging by the direction it's taking, we'll probably be seeing some possessive!Derek in the next chapter. Hehehe. Which I'm going to enjoy writing.

Derek was a fucking asshole.

End of story. 

Alright, so maybe I was exaggerating a little. Just a little. I mean, who just makes someone run around the forest using only his senses to locate their alpha. Then, after I located the bastard, he made me chase him. Keeping up with him was not an easy task, mind you. Chasing Derek was like a slug trying to catch an eagle. Okay, I might've been exaggerating again. But can anyone blame me here? I don't think anyone can! 

Then there was the whole strength training bullshit, both offensive and defensive. Now, I will admit, I felt much stronger than I used to, and I must admit that I like the feeling. But I didn't like how sore my body was, how I was just aching in every part of my body. I felt like I was thrown into the ring with a man made of iron without any armor. It hurt. A lot. I expressed this multiple times. 

The first time, Derek just gave me this look of 'Really Stiles? This is all you can handle?' which was followed by a smug smirk, that made me strike at him with my entire body. Jerk. 

The second (thru ninth) time, I expressed this feeling and was plainly ignored. Big surprise right? 

The third time (tenth actually, but who is counting? Not me.) was different. Is different, I mean. Derek has finally declared me ready to go out into society, after a full two weeks of training, meaning I have two more weeks before my first full moon as a werewolf. (I was really trying not to think about that.) But moving on! When I started whimpering (in a totally manly way!) in pain when I tried to move before everything was fully healed, Derek was immediately on me. He wrapped his arms around me, and I'm sure my face looked like a fresh tomato, because this was just awkward. So awkward I nearly forgot the pain, which I'm assuming was his plan. I felt his lips on my neck again, over the same mark that had finally faded after that whole entrance ritual. That tongue was working a new one right over it, and I couldn't protest it, I didn't even want to protest it- which was even weirder. I felt oddly...at home. Like this was where I belonged, and something told me that this was a little too much Deja vu, like the first time it happened, but that's okay....yeahhhhh, that's totally the wolf talking. It's becoming pretty easy to differentiate between me and him -- the wolf I mean.

I need to figure this out. I'm really good at figuring this stuff out when it matters, usually, except it must not matter enough yet for me to understand. Because I'm drawing a beautiful blank canvas. 

But that wasn’t the only thing I was feeling. No, déjà vu and ‘at home’ feelings were the least of my concerns. No, I felt arousal to top it all off. It took everything I had to not grow hard. But I’m sure Derek could sniff arousal out easily if I was smelling it this well. But I wanted- no needed- to ignore that.

When Derek is done, he doesn’t mention the scent of arousal in the air and I linger in the feeling of home before I pull myself out of his grasp and give my face a minute to become a regular color again before I turn to face him. I can't read that look on his face, because it looks like that look I try not to investigate too deeply. Suddenly I'm feeling really out of place and I move to cover that mark, before Derek snatches my hand and pulls me into him again. 

"Don't!" he growls and my knees go week. Really week. Huh, I have a thing for being dominated, apparently. Derek's kissing me with tongue again, and I'm starting to get this little inkling of feeling that this isn't an entrance ritual. All the same. My arousal spiked again. Shit. Derek was trying to kill me through my teenage hormones!

"Mine." Derek whispers when he pulls away. 

Something about the way he says that, I just want to melt into his arms and never return. Ever. Because seriously, no one has the right to be this positively hot. Ever! 

"You have school today." 

"What? But it’s like..." 

"Six in the morning." 

I blink, he gives me my phone (which he confiscated at the beginning of training! Ugh!) And first I saw that Scott had called and texted me like a maniac. Yep. I hadn't been at school for a while, and I somehow got away with it, because of the whole incident with my father. Now Scott knew that something was going on and was going to be a menace to deal with later.

When Derek hadn't been working me like a dog (literally!) he made me do the homework I'd been missing. He was being all over-protective AND over-bearing with the whole homework thing. Even went and picked up my school work from the house, where someone was leaving it. I didn’t know who though. Ugh. So I was almost caught up with all my work. Just a paper or three to go. Plus god knows how many tests. 

Then it hit me.

"What the fucking hell!?" I jumped out of his arms and pointed an accusatory finger at him. "What in god’s name made you wake me up at what, four? Three in the morning!? That's inhuman!" I growled. "Not to mention your idea of a wakeup call was to attack me!! There is TOTALLY something wrong with this picture!!!!" I snapped. He sighed, rubbed his temples, and then hit my head. "OW!" I snapped, moving to cradle my head. 

"School." He said simply, pointing, eyes closed like he was fighting off the king of all head-aches. 

I puffed out my cheeks, glared at him, opened my mouth in order to give him hell and I was met with an alpha glare. I didn't stop. "Derek! Just because you're my alpha and you're older than me that does NOT mean you get to pretend you’re my father!" I snapped.  

"Stiles, don't make me repeat myself." he glared some more. 

"Fine!" I groaned, I wasn't going to win this battle, obviously. "But don't think this is the end of this conversation!" I stated defiantly, turning on my heels and storming away. 

Though I could have sworn Derek was smiling at the end of that. But it only lasted a second, so it could've been my imagination.

All that happened in between me leaving Derek and getting to school was me trying to determine how I’m going to handle Scott. Two weeks later and I still have no idea how I’m supposed to handle this. He’s going to be pissed off, and all his anger is going to be taken out on Derek, who is an admittedly better guy than I’d first thought.

I’ve discovered that he has a sense of humor, not a great one, but it’s still there. He’s actually really patient, more so when we’re not worrying about some kind of beast attacking.

No one has seen hide nor hair of the Sphinx since that night, and I know that both Derek and I are more on edge because of that. I’m certain that the others have felt that way too, I could feel that much.

Derek had warned his beta’s off, told them that he was going to be busy for two weeks and that he didn’t want anyone around in that time.

Derek’s gotten a million and one calls though.

That’s something else I learned about Derek, the beta’s (excluding Scott) all loved him. Not in a ‘wow you’re so hot and sexy, I just want to eat you up’ sort of way. But like a family. I may or may not have listened into the conversations, and I was pretty damn certain that Erica wanted some of Derek, but for some reason was letting it go. Knowing her, she pulled something stupid and got put in her place.

Somehow, no one had figured out that I was with Derek all that time. I have a feeling that Derek did some sort of freaky voodoo that prevented people from sensing me. I questioned him about it once in those two weeks -- which I didn’t have much time to do anything between the two hours of homework and three hours of sleep I did in my off time. The rest of the time was spent training. Oh, there were food breaks, but they were far and few between. Those were like ten to twenty minute breaks at the most. So they hardly counted. Well, this was the case for everyday besides last night. Which had me sleeping for probably eight or nine hours, which was odd anymore, but it was true. Derek had probably planned it so I wasn’t a zombie on my first day back.

I had spaced out so much that I barely registered when someone called my name.

“..iles! Stiles!”

I looked over, refusing to wince when I saw the look on Scott's face the moment I turned to look at him. Allison was at his side, looking concerned and relieved at the same time. She was the first one to initiate conversation.

“Stiles! My god! Where have you been, we have been worried sick, Stiles! Even Lydia and Jackson were worried!”

I took a moment to give Allison my best ‘No fucking way, seriously dude!?’ look and let my jaw hit the floor in that time. Because no way! I finally give up on Lydia and suddenly she’s worried about me!? Ugh. I hate life! 

“Jackson? Are you sure about that?” I asked, because that took a moment longer to register. I looked around to make sure I hadn’t entered the twilight zone- Hey! Who knew anymore!?

“Stiles.” Scott choked out, I turned to look at him, I decided to try and pull a Derek face. Stone-y and stoic. I obviously didn’t pull it off as well as he did. I had the mirror to our right to prove it.

“Why?” Scott asked, clutching his fists so hard, I could smell the blood coming from his palms. That was a disgusting smell.

“I’m not Robin, Scott.” That was all I got to say before the bell rang and everyone was hurrying. Scott looked ready to tear into me though, like he was going to try and make me see reason.

“I’m going to class, I’ve missed more than enough school, and I’ve actually started to miss it.” I shouldered my backpack and went right past him.

“Stiles! Get back here! This conversation isn’t over! You had no right!”

I stopped, feeling my throat tighten, my heart constrict and my vision went a little blurry.

I moved with a swiftness neither Scott nor Allison were prepared for and punched Scott, letting my backpack fall to the floor.

“Scott, don’t you dare. Don’t you dare!” I yelled, breathing hard, “You have no idea what you’re talking about. You have no right to tell me what I can or can’t do. Scott, the fact you have to ask me why, that say’s a hell of a lot right there. We _were_ best friends, but ever since you started this whole…” I paused “Vigilante get-up, I’ve been given a lot of reason to question that. I’m going to class now. See you at Lacrosse.” I snapped. I couldn’t help it. Derek has understood everything I’ve done up to now, he’s been supporting me at every turn, ensuring me that he’ll be there for me on the first full moon.

He was there for me in a way Scott hasn’t been since Allison.

I know that my feelings towards Derek have changed, there’s no way they haven’t. I also know that Derek’s become more tolerant of me and sees me as a brother or something, more like something based on all the kisses. Which I’m not going to think about right now. This is a bad time to think about that.

Picking up my back pack and throwing it over my shoulder, I left Scott – who was now slumped against a wall, not looking at me – and Allison – who looked stunned without another word.

I gave myself a moment before walking inside, all eyes turned on me, and even Lydia looked relieved to see me. I could smell the relief on her. I smiled at her, just to reassure her. I took a glance around, the next person I saw was Jackson, who was staring at me like I grew three heads. I sort of wanted to find a mirror just to make sure I hadn’t. But something told me he, and the other werewolf’s at this school, had heard my conversation with Scott. Because Erica, Boyd and Isaac were giving me the same look. Though they whispering amongst themselves and I could see the realization dawning on their faces. That was actually funny seeing Boyd's face twist and turn into realization.

“Ah, Mr. Stilinski, welcome back to class. We’ve been worried about you, I hope your father’s well.” Coach smiled at me and I gave a fake smile to him. Not like he wasn’t faking it, I could smell it on him well before I became a werewolf.

Lydia waved me over to sit beside her, Jackson was behind her, and the moment I sat down he confirmed my suspicions. “Dude, you got the change?” he said, wide eyed and mystified. I wanted to comment about how he looked like a child, but I didn’t. I just grinned and turned to Lydia when she bumped my arm. “No way! Seriously!?” she asked, and she just looked absolutely adorable! Good god, I wish she would give me a chance. But alas, that was a dream to never experience.

“Excuse me, but is there something you three want to share with the class?” Coach asked, and I looked up. How come I was being pulled into this!? I haven’t said a single word, odd as that is for me, but I hadn’t!

Yes, I’m trying to play the whole ‘I’m cool and mysterious’ card. But apparently it doesn’t work as well for me as it does for Derek. Damnit.

“No sir.” I said, shrugging and grinning. 

“Oh good. Well, the next person to say another word gets detention!” he snapped, also grinning.

Needless to say, that was the worst class EVER!

 

* * *

 

During lunch I grabbed my tray of food, sat down at a perfectly empty table and was suddenly surrounded.  
“Uh…hi guys?” I say.

Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Jackson and Lydia had all taken a seat around me.

“So, you got it, huh?” Erica grinned over at me, and I nodded.

“Yep.”

“Dude! That’s awesome! You are in the pack…right?” Isaac asked, and suddenly there was a shared look of hesitancy. I understood why though.

“Yeah. Didn’t you guys have to do the two weeks of hell? I mean, I don’t expect Lydia to have, but the rest of you did, right?” I asked, suddenly worried I was Derek’s guinea pig to test a new form of spartan training.

They all relaxed and I didn’t feel so weird.

“Thank god! You know, you’re always so stuck to Scott, no one saw this coming!” Isaac said, obviously relieved I was with them.

“Yeah, well, I’m done letting Scott determine what I do.” I say, I heard a fist hit a table and everything on said table went everywhere.

The six of us turned to look at the source of the noise. Scott was glaring at me. His jaw tight and his eyes looked hurt and furious. But I couldn’t give a shit about him right now. Especially not after how he reacted earlier.

“Dude, I don’t feel sorry for you, but I’m starting to respect you.” Jackson said, smirking, not at me but at Scott.

“Huh? All because I’m fighting with Scott at the moment?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You idiot, because you’re making your own choices.” Jackson stated, then Lydia hit him and he glared at her for only a moment. “Alright, but that’s also a factor.” He grumbled.

“Well, I think its great Stiles. I heard about the fight you had with Scott. You’re better off without him if he can't take a hint that big.” Lydia snuffed.

Honestly, I hoped it wasn’t a forever deal. I wanted to be friends with Scott still, I wanted Scott to get over his whole to-do with Derek and just work together. But when I turned back around to see the cold look in Scott’s eyes, no hint of any other emotion, I felt a pang of hurt and sadness race through my chest.

Scott wouldn’t be coming around for a long time.

If he ever came around.

A hand closed around my shoulder and I jumped, turning to look at Boyd, who gave me a look of sympathy- wait no. That was empathy. He knew exactly how I felt. I gave him a smile and then put on the usual mask of stupidity and ate.

It was the first time I’d ever spent enough time around this lot to actually get to know them (besides Lydia) and I felt…at home. Which was unusual, considering most of these people had at one time threatened my life.

Huh. Funny how things work out.

“Hey! We should throw a party!” Lydia spoke up, right as we were finishing lunch.

“Yes! That’s a great idea!” Erica piped up.

“Uh….just saying, waiting until after we’ve fought off the giant flippin’ Sphinx is probably a great idea.”

They all looked at me, and Jackson scoffed, then looked at me and spoke with a flurry of hands. “Stiles. When we defeat the Sphinx, it’s going to be something else and we’ll never get around to it.” He pointed out, rolling his eyes as if I were stupid or something.

Except Jackson’s the idiot.

I opened and closed my mouth like a fish for a minute, trying to come up with a witty response but then shook my head.

“Alright, alright, well, I guess this is just a good enough excuse to party.” I grinned, because honestly, a party sounded pretty darn fun.

“Wait! Where should we have it!?” Erica asked, “I was thinking the loft, but honestly that place is sort of….” She left that sentence unfinished because his loft spoke for itself.

“We could go clubbing?" Isaac suggests. 

“Oh! Good idea, then no one has to clean up. Also, Stiles, your job is to get Derek to come.” Lydia was the first to speak.

Wait. “Why is that MY job!? Derek NEVER listens to me!” I said, dumbfounded.

Then they were all looking at me like I was an idiot, again, then Lydia and Erica grinned at each other and I suddenly feared for my life. What are they plotting? Actually -- why are they even _friends_? I'm starting to see that this duo was going to be too much for me to handle.

“Oh Stiles, you haven’t noticed?” Erica asked, giggling – giggling I said! Where’s the nearest fire exit again!?

“I’m supposed to have noticed something?” I asked carefully. I had a twenty foot metaphorical pole to touch this topic with.

“My god you’re an absolute IDIOT!” Jackson scoffed, and then Isaac giggled all too happily and then the bell rang and I was being dragged along by the majority so we could go to chemistry.

How do I get myself into these things?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Read and Review!  
> Does anyone think I need to slow down? Am I going too fast? Am I being too detailed? Am I not being detailed enough? Do tell me. Just be nice? ;)


	4. Apparently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's possessive streak is getting louder.

I'm terrified.

Yes, you heard right! The mighty Stiles Stilinski has been turned into a pussy cat. My mission is to locate and persuade the overlord Derek Hale to go clubbing with them. Easy right? Wrong! I can't even find the big oaf! I groaned, pulled my cell phone out for the umpteenth time, and clicked on the contact labeled 'Sour Wolf'. Not to mention that I don’t even want to do this. Ugh.

I was waiting for the answering machine, had a few choice words waiting on the tip of my tongue, and he actually answered the phone. Damn him! Stupid Alpha.

"Stiles, is there a reason you've called me fifteen times?" Derek asked and he sounds exasperated.

"Is there a reason you've been ignoring my calls?"

"Stiles."

"Alright, alright, I'm getting to the point big guy. So the pack wants to go clubbing." I decided it would be best to just get it out there.

"..." As expected from Derek's side, there’s silence, the unspoken question of ‘what’s this got to do with me’? hanging in the air anyway. Jerk.

“So you’re coming then? I mean, it’s not like you have to stay the whole time and-”

“Fine.”

“Not to mention it would be fun to...wait. Did you just say fine? Oh. Uh. Okay! See you there, tonight, um. Text Erica for exact details I guess. Uh. See ya there?” I quickly shut up and closed the phone, staring at it like it was the source of all destruction and confusion.

Derek said he’d come? He actually agreed to come. No fighting or anything? No loud arguments or metaphorically painful threats? Just fine? I’m beginning to wonder if I’m over my head with all of this.

The bell rang, signifying the transfer between classes and I hurried down the hallway, stopping just before I ran into people. Heh -- this I can get used to, I’m not half as clutsy now! Though I paused when I felt eyes burning into my back. Yeah, I knew those eyes, but then Isaac was throwing an arm around my shoulders, then Erica and Boyd pulled in at my other side. There is so something going on there, then they were pulling me along with them into the classroom. I could feel Scott’s feathers being ruffled. I’m suddenly really glad that Derek put me through two weeks of hell first now, it’s a lot easier to control myself.

Otherwise I might have shifted from frustration already.

Everyone else at school was also seeing the sudden change of clicks. How could they not when I was walking in with Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. Lydia and Jackson closely behind us. I took my usual seat behind Scott, and leaned back in my chair. It felt good, actually. I could feel a connection between the lot of us, and it felt good. I haven’t felt this apart of something in years. To feel like I’ve got a family again. That’s what this connection feels like, and how can Scott not want this? I know I do. I didn’t even know how badly I wanted it until now either.

“Stiles.” I glanced up, seeing Mr. Harris looking down at me as if he’s been tortured with how long he’s been away. Ugh….”You have quite a bit of work to catch up on. If-”

“Actually Teach, I’ve got all my work right here.” Stiles quickly reached into his backpack and pulled out the lump of homework. Gross. He gives this much homework in two weeks?! I shuddered inwardly and moved to hand the lump to him.

  
I was suddenly very grateful to Derek again, because of him I got to see the stunned and humiliated face of Mr. Harris. Hah! Today was a good day. He took it almost mechanically and I had to keep from laughing and instead shoot a brilliant white smile at him. Oh I feel brilliant. “Very...good Mr. Stilinski. But there’s still the matter of…”

“Oh the tests? I’ll take them tomorrow, I need another day to get back into the routine. It’s been awhile.” Stiles piped up all too happily. He wasn’t going to mention that he was going to have some fun today.

Could this day get any better?

 

* * *

 

Well. Scott’s being a real asshole about all of this. All throughout training, he was bashing on me (though Coach Finstock doesn’t really care) as if trying to prove a point. I was getting really frustrated with him. Finally I bashed back into him, and I didn’t realize until later how many people took notice. But specifcally Scott was staring at me and I was glaring back. “I made my choice Scott. Deal.” I growled under my breath, so only he and other werewolves could hear me.

I wonder what Coach would do if he knew at least three or four of his team were werewolves? I turned around, made my way back to the bench, I knew that Coach Finstock was oddly praising me. Probably because I turned into a much better player, but I’m not paying attention. I’m just thinking about the relationship I’ve lost, and the other ones I’ve gained.

“Hey Stiles, don’t mind, you’ve got us now.” Erica said, eh? Erica? I turned around, blinking at her in confusion, but she motioned towards Lydia. “We’ve got everything planned out, we’ve got the club picked out, the reservations made, Lydia, Boyd, you and I will all be going shopping and then…”

“Hold up -- why am I going shopping with you guys?” Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Duh! Because your ‘party’ clothes have needed an upgrade since forever! Boyd isn’t much better, Lydia and I just want new clothes.” she grinned.

Yeah. This is more of an excuse for them to have pack-horses isn’t it? I glanced towards Boyd, who looked a bit frazzled. He must’ve tried to escape. Great. I’m stuck aren’t I?

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright everyone! Game times over! See you all tomorrow, don’t forget the big game coming up!” Coach screeched, and I hurried to the showers, throwing a “I’ll meet you in the parking lot!” over my shoulder before heading to get cleaned up. I made sure I was first in, first out, I didn’t want to deal with Scott. Then Jackson grabbed my shoulder and I startled, turning towards him. “...What?” I asked, I wasn’t sure if I was about to get slammed into a wall or not. “Good luck, you’re going shopping with Lydia right? You’re gonna be there until the party.”

“Yeah...I’m figuring it’s more of an excuse for a pack horse.”

“Hah! You’re catching on! See you in a bit.” Jackson patted his back, and it came as such a surprise I stumbled forward. I shuddered.

That’s going to take some getting used to. Like...a lot of getting used to...

I hurried out the door and immediately found my way towards the parking lot.   
“Stiles!” No. Allison. I escaped the pot only to fall right into the fire.   
“Allison! What’s up?” I asked, turning around to face her...positively livid expression. Yeah, she’s not happy.

“What’s your problem? I can’t believe you’d abandon Scott like that!” Allison yelled, and oh yay, here we go again. I shook my head, frowned at her and walked away.

“Where do you think you’re going!?”

“Out! Stop pretending like you understand anything Allison! Scott abandoned me first!” I snapped out, I saw Lydia’s car and Erica had the door open and was making a motion. I smiled slightly, letting my legs carry me and jumped into the back with Boyd, Erica hurried to push the car seat back and before she was even buckled, Lydia was pulling away.

I was free from condemnation for the moment then. Thank god. “Thanks guys.” I muttered.

“Don’t mention it Stiles, we’re pack now. Family.” Erica beamed back at him, and the word made me choke up. I think she knew it would, because I could see her smile in the mirror, but I chose to ignore it. We had shopping to get done.

 

* * *

 

I was right. Boyd and I were forced to try on twenty outfits a piece, we were given five, and then the girls proceeded to buy whole new wardrobes, and used us to pack everything around. Lydia demanded I wore an outfit that honestly looked pretty good on me. But it was a bit uncomfortable. A pair of tight jeans that formed to the shape of my ass, then clung to my legs, a blue t-shirt and a red vest that was open and reached down to the back of my thighs. It was hot and tight. But I liked it. But something told me that Lydia had a reason that she wanted me to wear it. Her and Erica were giggling again, and I really wish they weren’t such good friends.

I looked at Boyd, to which he proceeded to give me a look of real pity, not like the pity-looks I keep describing from Derek. Because I don’t actually know what that is. Hah. Or rather, I’m trying to not look too far into it.

When we got to the club, Erica grabbed Boyd’s hand, pulling him in and immediately taking him to the dance floor. Leaving me and Lydia.

“They’re dating.”

“How’d you guess?” Lydia snorted sarcastically, and grinned as we ventured far enough into the club to find the gang. “Hey, did you get a hold of Derek?” Isaac asked curiously, that’s right, we never got a chance to talk. “Yeah, I did. He should be coming, actually.” I said, and Isaac just beamed as though he knew the secrets of the world.

“Alright, here’s a drink!” Jackson passed me a drink and I grinned. Oh yeah, this was what I’m talking about. I took a large gulp, and blinked, “...I can’t get drunk can I?”

“Nope.” Jackson snorted.

“...Drinking doesn’t taste quite as good anymore. It’s not as….”

“Forbidden?” Lydia provided.

“Exactly.” Stiles puffed out some air. He still downed the drink anyway, there was absolutely no burn, and this was ridiculous! Talk about taking out a lot of the fun. Oh well. “Hey Stiles, c’mon!” Erica grabbed my hand and before I knew it, I was being tossed into the mass of bodies. At first I felt like an idiot, but then I felt like I was actually getting into it, and I didn’t even have alcohol to blame it on. I blamed it on the clothes Lydia and Erica picked out for me instead.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt hands actually grab my waist though. Well. Hello. So what’s a hottie like this looking at a guy like him for? He couldn’t believe this. He was actually being noticed and wow was that a head spinner! So I started dancing with him.

If I knew what would happen later, I would have refused to let Erica drag me out in the first place. After fifteen minutes of dancing with this hot guy, he was about to kiss me -- which I was all for, but before our lips connected the hot guy was landing on his ass with a bloody nose. Um. What?

“What the hell man!?”

“Fuck off pal, he’s mine.” I’m trying to put a face to the voice but I can’t see, and my senses are all screwed up in this place, and honestly I’d just really prefer if someone would kiss me already. Wait. Who said I was anyone’s again?

“I don’t think he cares right now.”

“I don’t think you should try anything.” That was Lydia. Then I felt something tug at me before I was being dragged away over Derek’s big, broad shoulder. Oh yes. I recognize this backside, not because I’d been looking or anything, but uh...because...because. Yeah right.

But why is Derek dragging me away again?

I grunted as I felt my body connect violently with the wall. Derek had pulled us out to somewhere private, there wasn’t anybody around us now. Now, time to start questioning, because Derek was being a cockblock. Which just wasn’t cool dude. So uncool!

“Derek, dude, what the hell! There was nothing bad happening an- wait. Why are you growling at me right now? I’m the one who should be-!!!”

Alright. So I’m starting to bet that these kisses aren’t some entrance ritual. Someone stole a piece to this puzzle and broke it into small pieces and is making me put it back together. Fuck! Derek’s tongue was in my mouth and I felt dominated. Like really dominated. Derek’s hands are all over, but they finally settle with under my shirt, clutching my hips. When I pulled away to breathe, Derek moved his lips down to my neck and I gave a shuddered breath. I groaned. “Derek...I’m missing a memo. I...ah!” My eyes widened, Derek just groped me. He just groped me! Derek!

“Mine. Stiles, no one else can have you!” Derek growled.

I gulped, and suddenly I think I had a better understanding of what was happening, “Derek, how am I yours?” I asked, my voice weak and waning.

“Your mine in every. Way. You don’t get to fuck around. I won’t allow it.” Derek was smothering me and I honestly couldn’t figure out a witty come back, because honestly? How hot was that? Derek wanted him to the point of possessive? Um. Yes.

So apparently he’s attractive to gay guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. You know the drill. Read and review! Did I move this chapter too fast? Are there any details people would like from this chapter? You'll have until Saturday before I'll have time for another chapter. So let me know. This chapter is not read over, but I did a general over-sweep for the p.o.v! So hopefully this chapter isn't bad. 
> 
> I have updated all previous chapters, however. 
> 
> Later!

**Author's Note:**

> So Read and Review please. Reviews really do encourage me to write more, it actually shows me there's a POINT to writing more. So yeah. Also, if someone WANTS to beta this, feel free. I could do for some grammar critique I'm sure. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D 
> 
> I'm gonna sleep now. 6:55 AM you know. >.  
> Oh, and just to emphasize...I don't own Teen Wolf. Otherwise you'd see more M//. :)


End file.
